


The Love In Their Eyes

by MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, credence adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry/pseuds/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry
Summary: Credence was an unusual child, and apart from the fact that he had a traumatic past, foster families keep sending him back to the orphanage.  That is until he meets Newt and Tina. Newt was quiet and Tina was the opposite.  They were a cute couple, but what struck Credence off guard was the love in their eyes.A trusted contact told Tina and Newt that Dark Magic was making a comeback, but this time, with children.   When they investigated the cause, they noticed that everything seemed to be connected to one adoption agency.  Determined to get to the inner workings, they pose as a couple looking for a child, when they meet a peculiar little boy who knows too much.  Spurred on to keep this child safe from Dark Wizards, Tina and Newt embark on the greatest journey ever: Parenting.A fic where Newt and Tina adopt Credence and experience the ups and downs or parenting while trying to keep Credence safe from Dark Wizards.





	1. Credence

Credence stared out the window. He knew he wasn’t the top candidate to be picked. For one, people had said that he was too…unusual.

_“Not a good fit.”_

_“Not right for us.”_

He remembered spying as his “family” left him at the adoption center again and again. The reason they said for leaving him was always the same.

Credence accepted that. He settled for taking care of the other kids, the cute ones, the ones that didn’t have bad past.

Even now, he could hear the psychotic breathing for Mary Lou behind him. He turned, only to see no one. He sighed and looked down at the marks on his hand, the ones burned in from the belt.

A little kid ran up to him and tugged on his pant sleeve. 

“Cree, Cree! Parents coming! Parents coming!” He said.

Credence smiled and picked him up. “Yes they are! Come on little one, let’s get you a family.” Credence said and took the toddler to the main room. The little kid was referring to Viewing Day, when people would come and interact with kids and pick them out. Credence used to like them, but after being sent back so many times, he hated it.

People walked around, but avoided Credence. Holding the little toddler, he sank down and waited for another Viewing Day to pass.

* * *

  
Tina tugged on Newt’s sleeve, motioning for him to walk faster. “We’re late for viewing day! I don’t want to be late,” Tina said and practically ran to the building, dragging Newt with her. As soon as they entered the building, Newt slowed his pace and adjusted her hat.

“Calm down, Mrs.Scamander,” He said, leading her to the main room.

She glowed at the name and wriggled around. “I can’t, I’m just so excited! We get a kid!” Tina said, looking at all the kids. When her husband didn’t reply, she looked at him and followed his gaze to one child sitting in the corner, holding a little toddler.

“Already got one in mind?” Tina asked slyly.

Newt grinned at her, the lopsided smile reserved for her. “I’m just observing.” He said, peering at her from the wave of hair.

She smiled and barged through the crowd and plopped herself next to the kid. That was his Tina, she never knew how to observe and wait. The two talked for a while until Newt made his way over. As he approached, Tina looked at him and gave a slight nod. He was the one.   
Newt sank down on the other side of the kid and smiled.

“Hello, I’m Newt Scamander, Tina’s husband.” He said quietly, as if making sure not to scare the child away.

“I’m Credence, and this is John.” He said, gesturing to the toddler on his lap.

“We were just talking about favorite drinks!” Tina said.

“Oh ho! Is this so? Well, my favorite drink is tea, something that Tina says makes me really really British,” Newt said playfully.

Credence laughed a little, then looked at Newt with wide eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh,” He said, a tad too scared for Newt’s liking.

Thankfully, Tina stepped in. “Why would you be sorry? He is super British!” She said and laughed.

Newt chuckled too. “That I am,” He said.

Credence’s name was called, and he excused himself from the group and went to go see what was going on. Tina and Newt looked at each other, and nodded simultaneously.

“He’s the one.” Newt said.

They headed to the Main Office, hand in hand, ready to welcome the new addition.

* * *

  
Credence stepped back, looking at the empty spot. They left. Oh well, he knew he wasn’t going to get to go away anyway. Just then, another lady called his voice, the lady in the main office. She sounded happy.

He stepped in, and there was Newt and Tina, the couple who had taken an interest in him.

“Credence, this lovely couple has decided that they would like to take you!” She said, smiling.

He managed a smile. This would be interesting.

“Okay.”


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Newt bring Credence home.

Queenie gasped as Credence entered the room. She clapped excitedly and rushed over to him. Beaming, she stuck her hand out.

“Hiya! I’m Queenie, Tina’s sister!” She said in a bubbly voice. Hesitantly, he shook it. Queenie led him to the kitchen, promising cookies and different stories about Tina and Newt.

Tina grinned as Newt brought the other luggage inside. He caught her eye, set the luggage down and wrapped his arms around her waist. From her place on his shoulder, Tina said, “We have a son.”

Newt pulled away and guided her to the kitchen. “Our son is waiting,”

They found Queenie and Credence munching on cookies straight from the oven. Credence, it seemed, had warmed up to the younger Goldstein. As they approached, Credence looked up with wondrous eyes.

“Is it true that you have a case full of creatures?” He asked excitedly. Newt nodded. “Can I see them?” He asked.

Newt chuckled and ruffled Credence’s hair as he made his way to Queenie.

“Sure thing!” He said, then proceeded to pop a cookie in his mouth. Credence turned to Tina. “Is it true that you dueled the dark wizard Grindelwald?” He asked, his eyes so wide that he reminded Tina of a mooncalf. Before she could respond, Newt picked up his wand and pretended to shoot a curse. “She waved her wand like this!” He said, waving the wand.

Credence laughed and jumped off the chair.

“Then Grindelwald jumped and went like this!” Credence said. The two jumped around, pretending to be in a duel as Queenie and Tina looked on fondly. Newt was about to perform a fancy maneuver when Tina playfully shoved him aside.

“You aren’t doing it right!” She said, then proceeded to demonstrate the handwork. Newt and Credence watched, enraptured. After she finished the move, Credence and Newt tried to copy it. When she tried to help Newt, he adeptly flipped her on her back and started to tickle her. With his other hand, he began to tickle Credence, who also writhed around, laughing and gasping.

“Credence! Try—to—tickle—Newt!” Tina gasped.

Credence on the other side managed to get up and gain the upper hand on Newt. Together, Tina and Credence ticked Newt mercilessly. Then, when they were all tired, Credence collapsed on Newt. Tina rested her head on Newt’s chest and curled her body protectively around Credence. Newt, on the bottom of the pile, lay flat on his back, one arm around Tina and the other resting lightly on Credence’s back. Tina reached out and stroked Credence’s hair.

At the contact, Credence closed his eyes.

They stayed that way for a while until Queenie walked in.  
“Jacob’s home! Let’s have dinner!” She said.

Tina slowly roused herself up, then helped Credence up. Then the both of them pulled Newt up, who joked around about being an old man.

They all sat at the dining table, Credence talking animatedly to Jacob about his niftier pastries.

Queenie doled out the first serving and wishing seconds it was eaten by Credence. She gestured for him to help himself, and he took advantage of it. The meal that would usually last for days for the little family of four didn’t even last a dinner with their newest member.

Credence’s eyes started to droop by the time the third serving was done, and Newt carried him to his bed. Newt tucked Credence in, just like how his mother did to him and gazed in wonder at the little eyes that were starting to close.

Credence yawned, his mouth forming a perfect little O, then looked around.

“Tina?” He asked, sleepily.

“I’m right here, sweetheart,” She said, looking at him with a sad little smile on her face. She cautiously extended her hand out. He looked at it, reminding Newt of a wary and scared animal. She brushed a strand of his hair. Within moments, he was asleep. Tina slipped her hand into his, and when he looked at her, she looked so broken. He led her out of the room and closed the door gently to Credence’s room. When they situated themselves in the living room, Queenie began to speak.

“That boy has seen too much evil,” She said.

“What did you see?” Newt asked.

“He was adopted by a psychotic woman, and ever since then he hasn’t been the same. Then the next home, he was a tool for crimes, and the other homes never worked out. He ate so fast because he thinks that if he doesn’t claim it, he will not get food. He needs love,” Queenie said, snuggling into Jacob.

Tina squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“We’ll show him love,”


	3. Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina reveal their ulterior motives.

Credence was waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was at this time, when families usually sent him back. Two weeks after he stayed with him, he was sent back. Wondering where Tina and Newt was, he peered into the office room, where they were looking at stacks of paper.

Newt noticed him first and smiled. “Good morning! Come in, Credence!” He said. Tina looked up and smiled, and patted the seat beside her.

Credence quietly wished them a good morning and sat next to Tina. “What are you doing?” He asked, curiously.

Tina pointed to a few things on the table. “We are looking into the adoption agency where you adopted you from,” She said.

Credence looked at her in horror. “You are sending me back already?” He asked, horrified.

Tina looked over. “Why on earth would we send you back?” She questioned. Credence, in shock, curled into a ball. Newt, concerned, walked back and squatted down so he was level with Credence.

  
“Hey, it’s okay, we aren’t sending you back! We were just looking at the history of the adoption center. Who sent you back, and why?” Newt asked in a soothing tone.

Credence, not really believing them, spoke. “Families who didn’t think I was a good fit sent me back. Or if they were trouble.”

Tina shared a glance with Newt, before turning to Credence. “Credence, we haven’t been completely honest with you,” She said.

Credence peered at her from the shelter of his arms. “Are you going to make me do bad stuff like the others?” He asked.

“No honey, we have something important to tell you,” Newt said.

“As you know, we work for MACUSA. You know that I am an Auror. Part of my job is dealing with people who break the law. The people at the orphanage have been mistreating you, and so have the families that adopted kids. We think that it is secretly a siphoning for Dark Magic. You go and get adopted, and that family teaches you the Dark Arts. My goal is to get these kids to safety and to jail the ones who do this. We adopted you so that you can be safe, we got detailed information that you were the one that someone else was going to adopt. We posed as that couple, and we got you to safety,” Tina said.

Credence nodded. It was all starting to make sense.

“You won’t send me back right?” He asked, just for confirmation.

“That’s another thing we wanted to talk about. We will not ever send you back. We will be your family, if you would like us to. Also, that isn’t normal behavior. Families don’t send kids away if they don’t like them,” Newt said.   
“They don’t?” Credence asked incredulously.

“No, they don’t! Families love one another! Sure, sometimes, family members get a little tiring, but you still love them!” Newt said. At one glance at Tina’s face, he knew he needed to talk to his wife. “Why don’t you go find Aunt Queenie and ask her what she’s doing today?” Newt suggested.

Credence scampered off. Tina, without being asked to, spoke. “I feel sick. Those poor kids, being used for Dark Magic, but without them knowing. Those kids sitting there on viewing day as if they are platters of meat to be seen and fought over. I feel sick, Newt. Credence is in more danger than we thought. Somehow, he is able to recall some disturbing things about his visits. The other kids were all younger than him, so the simple Memory Charm would have worked on them. It didn’t work on him. That means his old families will be coming for him, in order to get him not to spill his secrets. We need to protect him. We need to be his family!” Tina said, rushed. She had a glint in her eye that made Newt sure that she would die in order to keep Credence safe.

“We’ll keep him safe,” Newt promised.

The rest of the day passed quickly, with Queenie teaching Credence how to cook (without magic, of course). Jacob had made that night’s dinner and they had all settled down in the living room comfortably.

“Newt, can you tell me about family?” Credence asked.

Newt’s heart broke. This little child, so innocent didn’t have the strong foundation of a family. Composing himself, he said, “Sure!”

“Family is your best support system. You see, I have Tina, You, Queenie and Jacob to support me. I know that they will always stick by me. And Tina, You, Queenie, and Jacob all have me and each other. We show each other love, we support them, and we help whenever we can. Once you are part of a family that you love, that family will always love you too. We all trust each other, and sure, sometimes we get into silly arguments, but that doesn’t mean that we stop loving each other!” Newt said.

Credence looked up at him.

“Can we be family?” He asked in a small voice.

Newt’s eyes filled with tears, and he didn’t want the child to hear his voice wavering. Luckily, Tina placed a hand on his leg and spoke for him.

“We’d love to have you in our family,” She said.

Credence smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!


	4. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina confront a Dark Wizard trying to get Credence.  
> Plus, they talk to a cat.

Newt smiled as he saw Credence walk up and down the aisle of Cobblestone Corridor*. He too looked around, looking at the American-version of Diagon Alley. He noticed a wand-shop, a bookstore, and various eating establishments and pet-stores.

Tina, him and Credence had come to Cobblestone Corridor to get Credence a birthday gift. Credence being a unique child, they didn’t want to get him something that he didn’t like. So they came to Cobblestone Corridor, where Credence could pick out his own gift, as long as it wasn’t a broomstick or a wand. (“You’ll get to have a wand when you are of age and you are far too young to have a broomstick!” Tina had said. “That means you, Newt, that you are not allowed to get Credence any of these items!” She said. Newt and Credence had pouted and tried to get Tina to conform, but she wouldn’t.)

Credence pressed his face against the many windows, occasionally coming back to a few shops to see what was in them again. Tina, getting a headache from watching him, had gone to go get herself coffee and Newt tea. Credence finally paused his scurrying around and pointed to a store.

Barrington’s Various Critters.

Tina didn't say anything about not getting Credence a pet! Newt grinned and took Credence inside the shop. While the little kid looked around, he himself was content to look at the various animals himself. Credence didn’t even bother going near the frogs and his face scrunched up when he saw the rats. He took a long time by the owls and cats. Newt looked at him for a while, then looked at the different cats in the enclosure.

He heard a voice, high and afraid, speak. “Credence?”

Newt turned around just as Credence did. They both saw a little boy, dressed in rags, who surged forward to hug Credence.

“Marx?” Credence asked incredulously.

“I heard you got a new family! Are they nice? Any incidents?” Marx asked.

“I did. They are okay, and no incidents,” Credence said, silently meeting his eye to confirm that this was the story to stick to, since everyone related to the adoption thought Newt and Tina were Dark Wizards.

Marx grinned. “That’s great!”

Credence nudged him. “What about you?”

Marx’s grin faded. “I got adopted by the Sweitzers. They aren’t very nice.”

Credence’s face turned white and he looked truly afraid. “Are they here? He asked in a fearful tone.

Before Marx could answer, another figure appeared behind them.

“What’s taking you so long, Marx? Oh, hello Credence. I’ve been looking for you, boy. Come with me.” The man, smiling with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. The man looked ordinary, but there was something about his eyes that would lead one to think the contrary.

Newt lunged forward and grabbed Credence’s hand, pulling him back. “Like hell he is!” He said, gritting his teeth.

The man gave no response but slapped Marx on the head sharply. “What are you waiting for, boy? You led me straight to him. Now go home!” He said. Marx gave an apologetic look in Credence’s direction, then was gone with a swift crack.

“Now look here, lad. I ain’t got time for this.” The man said, stepping towards them. Newt had his wand out and pointed in a swift motion. Where was Tina?

The man growled at the sight of his wand. “Alright, if that is how you want to play,” He said, drawing out his own wand. Neither got to make a move, as the man suddenly collapse as if hit with a spell. Tina stepped out of the shadows, her wand carefully aimed at the perpetrator.

“Are you two all right?” She asked. They nodded, and just then, two Aurors came striding into view. They were given the information, and they apparated with the man.

Tina grinned. “We caught one dark wizard!” She said.

Credence ran out of Newt’s grip and into Tina’s arms. “Thank you for getting rid of Mr.Sweitzer!” He said, grateful. Tina checked him over for any injuries, and seeing that there was none, she motioned for him to pick a pet. Newt crouched by Credence. “What have you picked?” He asked.

Credence pointed to a black cat with green eyes. The most peculiar thing about the cat was that there were silver swirls running all around her body.

“I want her!” He said.

On cue, the cat mysteriously popped into Credence’s arms. The cat snuggled there for a moment, before licking Newt’s and Tina’s cheeks in affirmation. “Looks like she likes you too!” Newt said. The cat, content, went to sleep after a few fond licks to Credence’s chin.

The witch appeared behind them, and they payed and went on their way.

Later that night, Newt and Tina were having a serious talk. With a cat.

“Be nice to him okay?” Tina said.  
“If he gets into trouble, tell us,” Newt said.  
“Protect him,” Tina said.

The cat, in true human-like fashion, rolled it’s eyes, then blinked as if saying yes. It padded off to go curl up with Credence.

Tina turned to Newt. “That was the strangest conversation I ever had,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cobblestone Corridor is the American Diagon Alley. (In my story)


End file.
